1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a valve, especially a proportional solenoid valve, comprising a solenoid part for actuating a piston of a valve part having a housing provided with connecting bores for a pressure medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such valves are used as cartridge valves inserted with their valve part into a receiving block, for example, an engine block of an internal combustion engine. The engine block is provided with oil channels via which oil is supplied to the connecting bores in the valve part. The oil channels in the receiving block must be drilled at precise angles so that they open into the matching connecting bores or annular grooves of the valve part. Moreover, the number of possible mounting positions of the valves in the receiving block are significantly restricted because of this. Therefore, very strict specifications with regard to manufacturing the oil channels are to be met. Moreover, the requirements with regard to the mounting position of the valve are significantly increased.